To assess the relative importance of various components in the blood vessel walls to hemostasis, and to determine whether any of those components in natural or modified form might serve as a non-thrombogenic surface coating for artificial arteries. Title of RFP under which contract was awarded in "Interactions of Natural and Chemically Modified Biopolymers with Blood.